The Amulet of Aprodite
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Rose is once again BACK for yet another adventure concerning another treasure. I think you'll enjoy. Chpt. 1 TRAILER. And Rose must make one big choice...T for some make out sessions, and maybe a cuss word or two. Read A/N. Sorry :  maybe will continue one day but...I plan to take Rose in another direction right now.
1. Trailer

**A/N: FIRST OFF disclaimer obviously I own Rose and I'll be owning some others later on…muhahahahahaha! But actually one of them is just Bobby if you remember her from HUNTING WITH A ROSE… This is the trailer (as the chapter states), and it's a lil something like this:**

_Italics: Motion_

**Bold: Words like on a screen and stuff.**

Normal: Said stuff, you'll know who said it…

Underlined: Time passing or kind of a scene mover on-er because I couldn't think of some bold to type there or something.

**HERE WE GO! The amulet of Aphrodite: trailer…**

**BEGINS!**

**Life is finally shifted back to its normal place for the Gates…**

_Rose doing her homework on her bed and Riley walks in._

Riley: How's it going?

Rose: Actually…kind of alright.

**But one mistake can make every situation worse.**

_Rose and Riley are making out a lone in her bedroom; its dark their breathing is heavy._

Riley: Come on…

Rose sighing still kissing him: O-okay.

_Rose sitting/hiding in her bathroom looking horrified, beginning to cry._

**Threats will be passed**

_Ben in his study with Riley looking furiously, at Riley._

"I can't believe you!" Ben growls. "If anything happens to her, I'll kill you."

**Lives will be risked**

_BLACK but you hear Rose's scream._

Riley: "Leave her alone!"

_Black_

_Ben stands in his kitchen with Abigail_

Ben: Abigail he won't leave us a lone.

Abigail: We have to protect her.

_Rose and Riley are kissing in the pool_

Rose: I

_more kissing_

Rose: Love you.

_Rose screaming in her bed. _

Rose: Please! Get off of me, please!

_Ben and Abigail wait outside her bedroom looking sadly at the door where the screams are coming from._

Abigail: Ben, you and Riley can't keep this up. We have to do something.

Ben: I'm trying. I really am, she just can't help but think about it.

**Enemies will return**

_Ben talking on the phone at the bottom of the stairs._

Ben: What do you want?

Ian: The amulet...you'll be giving it right to me.

_Rose and Riley outside the kitchen._

Rose: Riley, I'm scared what if-

_Riley cuts her off by kissing her. They break apart faces barely inches away from each other._

Riley: I know you're scared. But we'll make it through I promise.

**Promises will be broken.**

_Abigail, Ben, Riley, and Rose tied up in their kitchen Ian standing in front of Rose lifting her chin up._

Ian: Rose. Finally come around, have we?

Rose: Go to Hell.

_Ian slaps Rose._

Ben: Don't touch her!

_Shows various cut pictures of Rose passed out, Riley looking worried, Ian with a gun (A/N: of course…haha), two hands being held, Ben looking kind of dirty, telling riley something, Abigail kissing Ben, Rose screaming for Ben._

_BLACK_

_Gunshot._

Rose, gasps: It's coming.

_Black_

**National Treasure: The Amulet of Aphrodite**

**Coming soon on this same story on your computer…**


	2. I wanna go! britteny Spears

**A/N: Disclaimer I only own Rose, and Some others.**

**Rose POV:**

"Please Ben."

"Rose, I don't know…"

"I'll only be gone a few days I swear!" I promised. "Here it's only in two weeks so think for a little bit. Please…I really want to, and you know I haven't seen her in a while." I argued.

"Rose it's just-"

"Think on it…please. And if you're going to say yes which I hope you do, I'll need a few days notice for shopping." I winked and ran up to my room to finish up my finals paper. You see my best friend Bobbi who I haven't seen in forever (well actually only a few months or so…) invited me and a few friends to go to her beach house in Maui while her parents go on their third honey moon on an island only 20 minutes away. "Hey, Rose…" Riley came in as I worked up on finishing the paper. "Hey!" I pecked him on the cheek pulling him to sit on my bed. "So…how's it going?"

"Actually…kind of alright." I reply. "Good, because tonight's the night I make it up to you." He answered sliding his arms around me.

"Uh, by 'make it up to you' you mean…what exactly?"

"Ice skating…dinner….whatever you want. I'm making it up." Riley kissed my cheek as I stared at the wall in front of me in wonder. I knew instantly what he meant by ice skating. Our original plans, ruined by a stupid psychotic large boxer, and I-Ian Howe…

"Well I don't see why not. It's couples night at the rink." I leaned into him, as he groaned. "You know you like skating." I scolded playfully. "I know, what I hate is falling and making myself look like a dork."

"Yes, but you _are _a dork. You're my dork." I smiled playfully. "Of course." He answered tossing curls out of my face to kiss me. I giggled somehow managing to still kiss him at the same time. "Just let me finish my paper." I muttered eyes closed. "But are you sure you couldn't finish later?"

"I'm sure. I'm on a roll with cleaning up my last mistakes. Come sit with me."

"But I'm a distraction." Riley protested. I pouted, and formed tears in my purple eyes, "But if you leave I'll cry." I pouted. "B-but..." He got a pitiful look in his eyes. "You know I'm a sucker when you cry…" He sighed flopping back on my bed as I finished my editing. "I know." I kissed him again, but he pulled back putting a finger against my lips. "Not until this paper is done." He scolded. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him, finishing my paper.

"So skating?" He sighed. "Yup, you bet." I spoke cheerfully.

When we got back we were laughing hysterically and he chased me onto the couch in the living room. Where he tackled me, and kissed me, until we pulled away hearing Ben clear his throat. "Um…" Riley trailed getting off me. "Ben-" I began.

"So I thought about it...and decided." He interrupted. "Really?" My eyes got huge and sparkly.

"I've decided if they're only 20 minutes away…and she knows the neighbors…you can go." He shrugged. I grinned and ran up to my uncle throwing my arms around him. Dam, I'm short…

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You won't regret this Ben, I promise!" I exclaimed rushing up the stairs to go call Bobbi back. "Really? Finally! So when are we going shopping?" She exclaimed.

"Don't you have-"

"Shoes…I need a new bathing suit, too. But I have to come with you shopping! So when?"

"Saturday." I promised. "Rose! Come on down stairs we need to talk about some things." I heard Abigail call. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Um, Bobbi could I call you back later?" I asked sadly, sighing. I could here the words to 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bengelfield in the background. "Um, really again? Yes…TTYL, Chica." She hung up, as the words 'No one else, no one else can speak the words-'

"On your lips." I muttered hitting 'end'. "Coming!" I shouted running down the steps. "So, we have two things…" Ben started as I sat down, just missing Riley's lap. "Which are?" I asked. "Well first we have a big announcement."

"Which is?" Riley asked. I frowned at him, Abigail glared, and Ben gave him a sharp look moving on. "Abigail wants a child."

My throat produced a small amount of bile at the thought, but I nodded. "Cool….and?"

"So, she's going to-"

"Don't worry Ben…we know…we know…" unfortunately a little too much. "What do you think?" Abigail asked nervously. "Awesome?" Riley winced looking to me.

"Um…I think it's great…a little cousin…woo." I cheered weakly.

"Okay and we have…news." Abigail shifted nervously from foot to foot. I eyed her cautiously looking her and Ben over.


	3. Shop around

**A/N: I've decided to take this story off of it's HIATUS, and try to juggle the two stories I currently have going. I mean this idea came first, so it should be written first write? Notice anything? Ha-ha, not that funny…anyways I think I should post all things ROSE first and then I can move on to Nikki and Tyler, and Sadie. If updates are slow I am SO FLIPPIN SORRY!**

**So here's chapter two/three if you count the prologue.**

**Third Person Pov:**

Rose and Riley carefully eyed Ben and Abigail over as Ben spoke slowly, "We're going after another treasure. But it's not plurals. It's…well it's an amulet, said to be worn by Aphrodite, and that it gave love to whoever wore it for twenty-four hours. We were looking at some replicas of stone engravings on walls of her temples when we found this, and had it translated. It tells about the amulet and where it is."

"And…?" Riley frowned. "Well…it's not something we're fooling with right now, we're still figuring out translations, but I think we may have to take it up to West Virginia to be translated the rest of the way. I think we're onto one more hunt." Abigail said, half-heartedly. "Oh." Rose smiled speaking in a small voice. "Okay, sounds cool…Riles?"

"Yeah, for sure." Riley said grabbing Rose's further shoulder pulling his girlfriend closer. "So we're going up to West Virginia, huh?" Rose asked. "Well, actually…we were thinking…if you guys were up to it you could stay here. I mean you could stay one night here right? You don't have to…" Abby suggested weakly. "It's only one night…." She finished. Ben raised an eyebrow towards his wife pulling her by the waist towards her whispering into her ear, "When did we think this?"

"Um…I…I wouldn't mind, what about you?" Riley leaned in and finished gently his warm breath tickling her ear as its waves danced upon it, "I'll protect you…I swear Even _if _I'm not here the whole night..." He was smiling playfully at her as she slowly answered. "Um…sure." Rose wasn't too keen on staying home alone again…especially for a whole night…but Riley is here to protect her, right? And_ they_ were all in jail with no other enemies. "That'd be cool." Rose shrugged leaning her head onto Riley's shoulder. "Oh and while were here…could I go shopping on Saturday with Bobby?" Rose asked staring into Riley's eyes trying hard not to kiss him right then and there. "Yeah, sure, sure that's fine…" Ben said. "Thanks…Riley come up and help me pack what I can?"

Sighing Riley stood; clothes. Not something that totally mattered to him. "Yes, dear." As though they were already married.

**ROSE RILEY ROSE RILEY ROSE RILEY ROSE RILEY ROSE RILEY ROSE**

_Saturday:_

Bobby sipped her peach, mango, pineapple, smoothie as she briskly walked with Rose around the mall. Bobby wore grey skinny jeans, and blue rust looking t-shirt with sparkly gold stripes on the side along with her black van tennies, while Rose wore a floral ruffled tank top exposing her shoulders, short white shorts, and copper strapy sandals on her feet. "So…I was thinking, about your boyfriend." Bobby said nonchalantly to Rose, "And about how I was right from the beginning about predicting you two being…you know…a thing." She shrugged. Rosalie sighed, at her friend, "Do you ever let these things go?"

"Not really, no." Bobby shook her head. "Here come on that store is like _the _best." Bobby complained dragging Rose into the store. "You say that about every store." Rose whined. "I know…but every store is a store so…yeah of course it's cool! Here I need to go throw this away, first wait here." Bobby left her outside the store as she left for the nearest trashcan that wasn't too close unfortunately. Rose waited biting her lip. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands around her waist pull her back crashing into someone. Gasping holding back a scream she tried to turn, but she heard someone whisper, "It's just me."

Will. Her ex-boyfriend from now three or four years ago. "Will, I don't know what you think you're doing but-"

"_You _Rose." He whispered eyes tight shut teeth grit. "You dumped me unfairly for that dumb-ass you call a boyfriend now. You still love me." Will moved her hair behind her neck and Rose shook. "D-don't…Will _you're _the dumb-ass not Riley. You stood me up-"

"You were asking for too much attention, hon. but I'm here now, so make the most of it, and just kiss me babe…you're too damn hot to give up." He said grabbing her chin slowly turning it to his. He slowly moved his face in to kiss her, but she pulled back at the last second. That's what she had appreciated about Will…he went her pace…slow. She remembered that but quickly gave it up, remembering her fiancé in a minute. "Will, I don't love you-"

"Stop being such a goody-two shoes Rose! Just kiss me already!" he exclaimed grabbing her face more firm this time jerking it forward his hand slowly moving down her waist until it hit its target. "Will stop!" She gasped leaping back. "I just can't Rose; you're sexy as hell…" He twisted her wrist and she groaned in pain, "Will I love Riley, and he can be there for me. I don't ask for much more than-"

The space between them closed. He kissed her until he had to pull back for breath. "Rose I'm back…" Bobby noticed the scene before her and at first thought it was a cheat, an affair. So cliché with an ex but then she noticed where his hand was and saw her best friend's terrified expression. He kissed her again until he collapsed. "Ha!" Bobby exclaimed. She twisted the under forearm making him fall unconscious. "Go karate. Rose what was he trying to do?" Bobby demanded.

"Me…" Rose whispered hand over her mouth in terror sparkly pink lips quivering, tears slipping down her pale face, as she stared at her ex on the ground. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed giving her best friend a big, huge hug. She needed it. "Here, we have enough outfits and pajamas for our trip I'll get your accessories later okay? Let's go home." Bobby seemed to be crying too, now. "I'm not-…alright." Rose gasped releasing a sob that had welled up in her chest.

"I'm sorry Rose; I'll call you later, okay? See, ya!" Bobby called backing out of her best friend's drive way. Rose's tears now dried, she let herself into the house quietly. Sighing in relief to herself she remembered her ways to relieve herself of stress. Number one; Work. A lot of it, too. After all she had been assigned to make a little piece for dance team at her studio anyways. Before throwing herself into work she sashayed out to the kitchen, noticing a note on the table. It read:

_Rose,_

_We went to the store for a bit, so we should be back before dinner. Be back soon. Love you_

_Ben and Abigail_

"Riley?" She called out hopefully into the house. No answer. "Guess not…" She sighed trudging into the basement where she worked on her piece to a clip of the song, 'Someone Like You' by Adele. After that she soaked her blistered toes from the Pointe shoes in hot water. Even with toe pads it hurt to dance on your toes with them. "Ouch…" She murmured slowly dunking them in with not even so much as a splash in the tub. Hissing she slowly then sighed relieved of pain as her feet got used to the hot water. "Rose ya here?" She heard Ben call then in the next moment he opened the door to the bathroom. "There you are. Abigail remembered how to make enchiladas if you want some. What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow as Rose sat on the side of the tub slowly pulling her ear buds from her iPod out of her ears. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute…I'm just soaking my stupid toes from the Pointe shoes…even with toe pads they do your toes no good." She sighed slowly dragging her feet out of the tub drying them with a hand towel. "Alright, I'll leave you to…drying." He shrugged shutting the door behind him. Coming down the stairs for dinner Rosalie decided it may be best for them to not know what happened at the mall today, it wasn't right. They'd tell Riley, he'd threaten to kill him, and Rose would say it wasn't necessary and cause grief all over again. Plus…what if they didn't let them stay home, if she told them? What if they never let her go on the trip with Bobby? That was final. She wasn't going to say a peep to them. This horrible moment, Rose thought pleasantly, is in the past.

"How was the mall?" Half way into dinner Abigail had to ask with Rose being so quiet. "It was fine." Most of the time…she reminded herself. "Really, we got all our stuff…and I'm packed already." Rose smiled doing her best to mask the true fear, and guilt behind her smile. "That's good, that's good…here come help me with the dishes." Abigail smiled. That was it. Normal night. Horrifying day. Typical for the Gates residence.


	4. Crazy in love Beyonce

**A/N: Usually I like to start a chapter right after I post the newer one so I can give you more than one in a day possibly…just something I felt like I should share. Also I know this will shock most of you but this surprisingly…..is….a…..DISCLAIMER! Ha-ha bet you didn't see that one coming. What I do own is Bobby, and Rose. If you're following my story 'True Treasure' know that it won't be updated that quickly because this is kinda my first priority and Rose was the first to come of ALL of 'em so I think her story should come first. So yup….don't got any other announcements so I'll jump into that story I was telling you about!**

**Rose's POV:**

"Okay, so you're sure about-"

"Yes, Abigail. I'll be fine I swear." I vowed. "We'll be great, I promise." Riley comes up and grabs my shoulders. I flinch, and instantly berate myself for it. Riley was for sure going to ask about my hesitation later. It's just…the whole thing with Will…it scared me. I knew telling anyone would be bad. I just hoped Bobby got my text about keeping it on the DL for now…

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry…I just-"

"Worry." I said a smile slowly played across my face and calm amusement acquired in my eyes. "I know. It's your job to."

"Well…alright if you think you'll be okay. Just don't stay too late, Riley. Rose needs some sleep." Ben joked, coming back from loading the suitcases in the vehicle. "I know, I know." Riley shrugged a grin flickering across his lips. "Don't worry, I'm outta here at mid- eleven." Riley gulped seeing the expression on Ben's face. I suppressed a giggle that was trying to escape my lips. Tonight they were leaving for West Virginia. It was only just after dinner, too. "I promise Ben, go figure out what's on that tablet. I'm dying to know." Riley said sarcastically. "Seriously though, Ben. Go! Before you're late." I begged we hugged goodbye, and finally they left. "Finally." I sigh as they pull away. "What was that?" He asked worriedly. "What was what?" I pretend to act innocent. "You know what…you…you flinched." He looked at me with such sad eyes, I couldn't bear it. I buried my face in his shirt, refraining tears from pushing through. "I-I…" I wasn't sure what to say yet. "You surprised me." I finally decided. "Oh." He said relieved. "Sorry…" Riley's face turned to a red shade and I hugged him again. "Don't be." I sigh. I took him to the basement where I nearly whacked him with the queue for pool, as he tried to teach me. Too bad, I wasn't patient enough for pool any ways so he pulled the queue out of my hand and put his hand in its place, sliding me towards him hugging my waist tightly. "I don't think pool is something for you." He suggested weakly. "Meaning I suck." I stated pulling back from our embrace grinning. "No, no, I just m-mean th-that-"

"I know what you mean." I grinned. "Really?" He checks. "Yes. You mean that we should go play air hockey. And I'll kick your butt at it, too." I grin. He attempts ruffling my hair while chuckling at the idea, until I ducked my head from his hand. "Not my hair." I defended fixing it. "Oh, so now you think you're the big shot at air hockey." He laughs once more. "We'll let's see, if you don't believe me." I smile playfully and take his wrist tip toeing over to our air hockey table. After I beat him, he smiled evilly and I grinned darting to the couch. "You cheater!" He cried as he chased me around the pool table, and I squeaked with fear of him catching me. "I play fair and square!" I exclaim trying to bolt past him, but he catches me, tackling me on the couch, until we ended up in a tickle fight. Me being the victim. I squealed with laughter, and finally kissed me. "Um…Could you get off me?" I wasn't able to lift my head to kiss him and it was very tortuous. He laughed getting off me, and I was finally able to kiss him. We move on to somehow me trying to give him a dance lesson. Attempting to teach him salsa, I got a little of track laughing at his horrible clumsiness. So we ended up waltzing around the basement to 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train, and by the end we were lip to lip slowly making our kiss French. Slowly I looked to the clock, seeing it was already 10:38 at night. I quick looked away not wanting him to notice and leave. We spent a lot of time in the basement. From him trying to teach me pool (you know billiards), to me beating him in air hockey, to ending up in my dance studio near the back of the basement, trying to teach my boyfriend the salsa. My fingers entangled in his hair and I slowly made our way up the stairs, until he felt it was too slow, picking me up from the floor, his arm under my knees, as we went to my room not even turning the lights on. I don't want my lips to leave his mint skin ever, but unfortunately I need to breathe. But I just break away when I need air. Right now I'm in his lap and he's kissing me on my lips, softly, gently. I move my hands around his neck, and his shift to my waist, I here him stop, as I'm leaving a trail off soft kisses on his jaw. "Come here…" He says clearly out of breath just like me slowly lowering my body onto the bed off him, and my lips can't reach his. Once again I feel tortured. "No!" I cry fearing he saw the time, and was getting up to go. "Don't worry…trust me." He spoke kissing my forehead. "Come on…"

I lean up still kissing him, I sigh pretty sure now what he's _actually _talking about. "O-okay." And with that the best night of my life began in my bed.

**A/N: I know it's kinda gross…but it's not like I wrote past anything! Sorry if I grossed y'all out! Don't worry the next chapter's morning! Huh…Riley never left…at eleven…when he was supposed to….what do you think ben's gonna do when he finds out? Tell muh (me) in a review! Thanks! By the way thanks to DAISYDUKE80 for the review! **


	5. Love hangover Jason Durelo

**A/N: Disclaimer minus Rose and first Riley's POV:**

I squinted as I awoke, and looked over at Rose's clock. It was six o'clock in the morning. Seven hours after I was supposed to leave…whoops. Well Ben and Abby weren't home quite yet so, we were covered if I left now. I looked over to Rose who appeared to be asleep in her shorts and I picked her shirt up off the floor and laid it on top of her. I slowly slid out from under the covers kissing her cheek lightly doing my best not to wake her up. I scrawled out a quick note placing it on her pillow next to her. I remember every detail of last night…I didn't really think I just acted on what I thought to do. I winced hoping Rose wasn't mad at me for anything…but she didn't say no, and if she did I would've stopped. I looked over at her sadly and grabbed my laptop bag running out of the house, to my car. I just hoped that Ben wouldn't find out. If he did…well let's just say I might not see the light of day ever again.

**Rose Pov:**

I woke up stretching my arms, trying to throw them around Riley. But he wasn't next to me anymore. I did see a note though. I squinted and blinked and read the note:

_Rose,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave this morning, but Ben would kill me if he saw us in here. I'll come over later. Call me when they get back. I love you!_

_Riley_

I sigh, and tuck the note under my pillow pulling my shirt back on, glancing at the clock; eleven A.m. Last night, was amazing but I was sad he had to leave this morning. But I sure was glad Ben wasn't home to-

"Rose, were back!" I heard Ben call up the stairs. I gasped, and quick threw on the nearest sweat pants, along with a white sweatshirt over my gray tank top, kicking some clothes under my bed and I brushed my hair as fast as I could and pulled my curls back into a low pony tail, as Ben walked in. "Hey." I smile as he comes all the way into my room. "How was it?" He asks. Natural. Calm. Happy. I reminded myself to look all these three things as I pushed forth. "Great, great…" Technically it was more than great. It was…indescribable greatly wonderfully awesomely great. But I wasn't going to raise suspicion and questioning now. "How was the page translating?" I asked. "Good. We figured the rest of the page out, and I think we have the rest of the clue." He smiled looking up from sitting on my bed. I suppressed a wince. I'd have to wash those later. "That's awesome. So where are we headed now?" I ask questioning where our treasure hunting would be taking us now. "Well it had said to look where love's arrow points, so we figured that'd be some temple of her son's Eros." Ben said. I grinned. "Wow…that's great. So when do-"

"We were planning on looking up things that tied Aphrodite and Eros together and temples that were close or connected." Ben answered my question before I asked it. "Cool."

"If we have to travel, we'll wait until after your trip." Ben said. "Thanks, I really want to see this. A girly treasure. How ironic." I laughed. After that he left so I could get better dressed into a dark blue and bright pink striped shirt with a v-neck and a blue cami tank top underneath along with black skinny jeans, and a black fleece. I put a head band in my hair taking it out of its pony tail, and slid my slippers on before I headed out the door of my bedroom and down the stairs. "Hi!" I greeted Abigail. "Good morning…or should I say afternoon?" Abigail glanced at the clock. "Riley left a littler later than expected." I said indifferently grabbing a bowl and pouring in some Mexican rice. "Typical Riley." Ben shrugged. I slid my phone out of my fleece pocket as my rice rotated in the microwave.

_Riley, hurry up and come over!_

_~Rose_

I sent. I tried to hide my baffled expression at his next text. Here's basically what our conversation was:

**I'm sorry Rose…r u mad?**

_NO! I couldn't feel any BETTER! :)_

_~Rose_

**Rly?**

_YES! I LOVE YOU! You were so good. ;)_

_~Rose_

**Thanks same 2 u, im on my way I luv u 2!**

_Ha-ha thanks, love. I just so u know Ben knows u stayed l8 just he doesn't know HOW late…_

_~Rose_

**Was he mad?**

_No, he shouldn't be u ALWAYS stay l8. Not tht I mind…;)_

_~Rose_

**Ok, ok c u soon, love. Luv u!**

_Luv u 2! BTW: HURRY UR CUTE ASS UP! :) 3 ya _

_~Rose_

Another sneak attack happened as I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "How quick was that?" He smirked kissing my ear. I smiled but I tried not to let him see me. "Next time try to be a bit faster." I can't help but grin as I hear him whisper in my ear, "You did _not _just say that."

I squeaked running to the safety of the couch as he still managed to wrap his arms around me before I got there but quickly let go seeing Abby and Ben watching the news. And the raised eyebrow we got as we ker-plunked on the couch laughing. "Bobby called." Ben said eyeing our positions of him sitting like a normal person taking up little room as I rest my head on his lap stretching out on the couch. I giggle again and leap up reaching for the phone. "Rose! Gah, _why _didn't you pick up? I was like _so _worried!" I heard Bobby answer. I laugh walking into the kitchen. "Good afternoon, Rose how is you? What are you up to?" I reply mimicking her. "Ugh, shut up." She sighed. "What'd ya call me for?" I ask. "Um, hello! The…ah…_situation?_" Bobby whispered in the duh-tone. "Oh. Right that. Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know." I shrug taking an apple out of the basket taking a large bite out chomping through my next words, "Maybe I'll tell them after the trip and get a restraining order on that bastard-"

"_You haven't told Ben or Abigail?" _She exclaims in a gasp. "Well, they'd never let me go on this trip if I told them!" I whisper yell. She sighs, falling silent for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I'm having dance team slumber party kick off." She says. "Sure. You wanna come over and grab some lunch first. Then I have these coupons to a great nail place." I shrug.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, wait! How is it that you're parents are letting you fly seven friends to Hawaii and only four days before they let you have a slumber party?" I frown laughing. "Well…actually…um…I'm not really sure. But I mean it's our jet anyways." I could tell she waved her hand in her room flopping on her bed. "Well, yeah, yeah I'll come. Wait Riley's here." I frown. "So, what? Tell him it's a girl's night. GNI. 'Kay? Good."

"That's not very-"

"Nice? I know. Here just-"

"Phillip I gotta put cha on hold, one sec."

I turn to Riley who's in the doorway. "Yes?" I ask. "Um I know I just got here but I have to go to this thing for my sister." He's holding a cell phone to his chest. "Her kid's kinda flippin' out." He shrugs. I frown, "And you have to-"

"ROSE LET IT SLIDE!" I hear Bobby scream. I jump and let go. "Oh. Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow I'm going to Bobby's tonight, okay? I love you." I smile grabbing his shirt collar and kissing him while on my tip toes. "Love you too." He smiles pulling an inch back. With that he left and I tell Bobby to come over now. We had a lot of conversing to do. I mean a lot.

"Hey, girl." Bobby slides into my room and I grin at her. "Best. Night. Ever." I throw my arms up making an exaggerated hand gesture. "Um…what?" She sits on my bed. "Okay. Girl to girl. God damn bitch code hand book, section three. Secret keeping of boyfriends." I grin sitting up. "Um…okay?"

"Riley and I…" Trail looking to the pillows on my bed. "Ew!" She shouts jumping up from the bed. "And you let me _sit _there?" She shouts. "Shh!" I hiss. "I washed 'em." I grin. "But we were making out and just went a little further." I wink. "Tell me you had protection." She sighs eyes closed. "Um…well it's not like we talked about it, but what's the chance right?" I wave it off. "Yeah, whatever well kudos." She shrugs hugging me.

The rest of the night truly was a blur at the slumber party and everything else. Nothing new, with the team. Kick off slumber party for the foot-bright team (tap) was fun I guess, but we had to get up early to go to practice. Not much else went on that weekend. But then within four days I realized it was six and the morning and Riley was driving me over to Bobby's to be flown to Hawaii.

**A/N: Okay, okay a few things. ONE: I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this update!**

**Two: I'm sorry this chapter ending really, really sucked. THREE: Please click that purple or blue button below on your screen. I'd really like it. Also I'm sorry if some of those texts were awkward for you. PLEASE CLICK THE PURPLE OR BLUE BUTTON! I'D REALLY LIKE IT! BTW: If you want to submit an OC for the Hawaii trip just review with some info about the OC. THANKS! & SORRY!**


	6. Young, Wild & Free

**A/N: I'm TOO sorry for the REALLY long time it took to update! I couldn't think of what to put in this chapter, and what to save for later, how to connect scenes. I'm a horrible author. I apologize. Thanks to **Daisyduke80** for reviewing! I really appreciate the enthusiasm! Anyways I only own Rose, and most the OCs that pop up. There'll be a lot of OCS on the trip so yeah. **

_Rose POV:_

"Open up your mind and let me step inside, rest your weary head and let your heart decide, so easy when you know the rules, it's so easy all you have to do is fall in love play the game, everybody play the game." I murmured the lyrics with Bobby as we all leaned back waiting on the last ten minutes of the plane ride. As the song turned to an end around three minutes later, Bobby's dad stood. "Okay, guys we're going to land really soon and we're landing at my friend's hangar here. Watch your step and buckle up as we land, there might be a little odd bit of feeling on the way down, alright? Good." He nodded sitting back down. I could tell her parents were excited to shake us off at the house and ditch us for some island he bought her. Dang Bobby's family is rich. I mean her dad owns chain, after chain of places. Apartments, hotels, restaurants, and he even owned a yachting company. This is why they had a great house, a few getaway homes, a jet, and why Bobby was so committed. Determined. Stubborn. She had her mind made up, she was going to Julliard and becoming a great dancer, and she'd love to be on Broadway.

"So Rose, you excited? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Bobby nudged me. "Of course!" I reply putting my magazine back in my hand bag. Filing off the plane I found it a little creepy then how eager her parents were to rid themselves of us teens. In the car when we pulled half way up the drive way the parked and helped us with our bags handing Bobby the keys telling her the rules again in a very fast manner, and waved goodbye. "Bye, guys." She muttered blowing her bangs out of her face. I smiled in sympathy; her parent's seemed to be ignoring her I guess. "It's okay, kid. Come on let's get inside before we die of excitement." I say taking her arm and my friend Ally's. "Let's go check it o-o-out!" Ally exclaimed. "It doesn't matter; we have so much relaxing to do! I mean no dancing for six whole days!" She exclaimed. "I love dance don't get me wrong, but taking a break is a great relief _believe _me." Our friend Courtney exclaimed beaming at the kitchen, and then to me. "Every cook's dream." She grinned. "Bobby you have the best kitchen for us to cook in!" I shouted throwing my bags down sprinting towards the kitchen with my baking/cooking buddy Courtney. "Yeah." Bobby sighed. "I guess we do."

I counted the friends we had. Seven. Bobby, Courtney, Ally, Felicity, Lola, Elizabeth, and me. "So we have enough bedrooms, but some will have to bunk. Take your pick. Though I've been told by my sister Morgan that the room with the door labeled 'Morgan' in silver is off limits. Oh, and Rose I want you to have the room labeled Bobby. I totally think it's yours. Besides, I'm taking my parent's room because they told me they trust me not to trash it. We'll see how that works out." Bobby smirks. We race off to complete our assignment but I just poke along down the hall hearing the girls shout with glee on how their room was the best. I finally found the oak door painted silver that in white lettering neatly spaced across the center of the door said, ' y'. When I opened the door I smiled to myself. It was my dream room. And my best friend gave it to me. It had dark oak wood flooring and a big white fluffy rug with white furniture. It went one step up and had a great terrace with huge doors and a table and two comfy looking chairs on. I stepped hesitantly into the bathroom. It had a tub with a shower and double sinks. This was odd since there was only one Bobby. There was a small closet behind the door with towels and more shampoo, razor blades, lotion, soap, and shower gel. The countertop was smoke colored granite. "Wow." I whispered smiling to who I thought was myself.

"Like it?" I jumped at Bobby's voice. "Like it? I love it, Bobby! You have such good taste." I rely softly. "Thanks. Wanna come down with us to check out the beach. It's pretty cool…plus I have hot neighbors." She shrugs. "Brothers." She grins sheepishly. I roll my eyes at her but I slide into my silver flip flops and follow her out the main back porch, around there infinity pool and hot tub which felt useless unless you used it during the night and we all file down into the beach taken by it's beautiful white glistening sand, and shiny rolling waves of sea water with it's sparkling bubbly filled green majestic foam sticking around after the waves pushed back. "Bobby this is…beautiful…and amazing. You're parents know how to pick a place." I grin. "I think it was a good investment." She shrugs, laughing. We all go back inside and check the time. It's three o'clock. "I have an idea." I stood up on the tan L shaped sofa and announce. All the chattering stops and fourteen eyes rest on mine, "If we go swimming now and Courtney and I come back inside at 5:30 we can have dinner ready by 6:30 or 7." I declared. "Awesome." Everyone agreed. So we sprinted down the hall and I changed out of my tan shorts and green tank top with silver palm trees on it into black athletic shorts, and my purple bikini that had beautiful white flowers on it. The one time I wore it in front of Riley he could not stop staring. It was funny to me, and it reminded me of the other night. I wish Riley were here to take in this beautiful house, and it's awesome bed. We grabbed a beach ball, our towels and stepped outside back onto the still glistening sand. "Hey neighbors! Why don't you come down for a swim?" Bobby calls up fluttering her eyelashes. "Sorry, sweetheart we got practice. We'll be back in an hour though so stick around." He tosses his football up and back into his hand and winks at my best friend from the terrace. "Okay, but don't leave us too impatient!" She calls back with another charming smile. "Don't make me run out will power! We'll back soon girls!" He calls flashing us a grin and disappears into the house. "Wow, are you guys-?" Ally started.

"No. But I want to be." Bobby shrugs. "I think he does too." I laugh and she splashes me and we end up in a water fight. Ally goes with Bobby, along with Elizabeth and Lola, while Courtney and Felicity go with me. Soon we all end up soaking, and it's already five o clock. Apparently the 'neighbors'' names were Michael, and he had his two brothers Gale, and Terrance, Michael also brought his friend Cameron. Michael and Bobby seemed to lean towards each other, Lola got Gale, Cameron started talking with Elizabeth, and Terrance took Felicity to the pier to watch him catch fish with his hands. Cool. Courtney and I both have boyfriends so we just kind of made friendly interaction. Less friendly then the others did. "Guys we'll go dry off and go make dinner! Does steak sound good?" Courtney called out to Bobby who was in front of Michael as he guided her hands gently over the fish they found. "Yeah! Can the guys come?" She called back. "Uh, sure!" I respond after consulting with my co-cook. "Steak!" They all bellowed. We rolled our eyes and tended to dinner.

Finally after cooking the mashed potatoes, mushrooms, and making salads, plus grilling the steaks, Courtney and I sighed content with ourselves. "Dinner!" I called pushing the wind chimes gently together. "Coming!" They called coming back and drying themselves.

After dinner and the guys went home, it was eight o'clock. "Who wants to watch Edward Scissor-hands in the movie room?" Bobby announced. "Everyone!" We all exclaimed. We all changed into our pajamas and instantly popped in what felt like the best movie ever.

Five A.m. That's the time I got up and sprinted to my bathroom (for the next nine days), and threw up. Dang it! It wasn't the steak was it? Hopefully not. Otherwise there'd be a good chance the other girls would get sick. I was still sick at six thirty in the morning and Bobby still half asleep walked in. "Rose, are you feeling okay?"

"What do you think? I'm sitting here at the toilet puking my guts out. Sure, I'm great!" I snap sarcastically heaving up again. "Sorry. But…I'm up." She splashed freezing water from a sink on her face. "Ok, do you need anything? Can I help? Here." She ties my hair back for me. "Thank-"

I heave up what seems to be left, and I feel a sudden tremor in my stomach and I lean back after flushing away the disgusting bile. "The only time I've ever puked that hard is when my mom died." I say frowning at the memory. "Well, maybe it was something you put in the food. My sister's stomach cannot handle any sort of red meat." She shrugs. I shrug again. Hmm. I guess. "Maybe." I muse. "I think I'll just sleep a little longer, okay?"

"Me too." Bobby stretches, helping me up and we hobble to the bed. "Mind if I crash here for the next few hours? I'm too tired to go back to my parent's room."

"Doesn't matter to me." I shrug drifting off again.

When we wake up again Courtney has a huge breakfast going. I grab an orange and take a seat at the counter. "Thanks." I murmur peeling the outer side off. "Rose, aren't you going to eat something else?" Ally asks concerned. "Nah. I'm not really hungry. I'll just have a bigger lunch." I shrug. "Well okay. We were thinking of going to this dolphin riding place, today. Sound okay to you?"

"Not okay." I reply shaking my head. "Great. It's great! That sounds awesome." I finish laughing as everyone's expression goes from sadness, and confusion at my comment, to mock anger. "You're not funny." Lola mocks. "No. I'm hilarious." I grin. "Okay, so dolphin swimming it is." Bobby says. I get dressed for the day in tan shorts, a red and white striped cami tank top, and put a baggy red lifeguard sweatshirt Elizabeth lent me on over that, with gold flip flops, putting my hair in a pony tail. I grab a one piece swimsuit, and towel just in case and throw it in my Joyrich Haring bag, along with my phone, lip gloss, and some money. Bobby plucks the keys to her Dodge Durango off the hook (she was a great driver actually, we were all kind of surprised when we heard this), and we all climb in. "To sea world, or to see world." Elizabeth jokes climbing into shot gun as quickly as possible. I'm in the middle in the back, and as Bobby has Elizabeth hook up her iPod to the car radio we start singing Hawaiian tunes the for the twenty minute drive to the place. Like my favorites were probably Pineapple Princess, Lahaina, My Little Grass Shack, Coconut, The Old Hawaiian Way, and lastly Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride.

Swimming with dolphins, was probably one of the most fun things I've done in the past couple days. We also got to pet stingrays, and watch a whale show. When we were done it was eleven o'clock. "What now?" I ask. "Hmm…." Bobby mused. She jerked her pen in an orderly manner towards Courtney. "You decide what's next, Court." She smiles at her old nickname. "Well, I think we should do a quick horseback ride, since we only have an hour until lunch." She says. "Oh, great." Lola moans. She has this big thing against horses; I pull my phone out in the car and text Riley, as they sing along to 'Rock a Hula'.

_Hey. Whatcha doin?_

**Nothin much. Just buildin a new software thing. Wbu?**

_Just finished up at the Maui Ocean Center. Off to horseback riding with the girls._

**Sounds fun. So no guys have been like…hitting on you rite?**

I wrinkled my nose and frowned at the text. Even though it felt like I normally would be getting hit on along with the rest of the girls at every corner of the street, we hadn't been. Well I hadn't been. Everyone else was pretty much by our neighbors.

_No, no don't worry Riles. Nothing like tht. There are too many other pretty girls here._

**You're still the prettiest.**

_And you're still the hottest, cutest, charming-est. :)_

**And don't you forget it! :)**

_Ha-ha I gotta go, I'll call ya later tonite tho, k? C ya. Luv ya._

**Luv u 2 Rose. Have fun! Ttyl. I think that's it…I'm not a gr8 person with txtin terms. Bye.**

I hated my horse. Her name was Poppyseed. She kept bending her head down, and she refused to walk over the log on the trail! Afterwards when I was to help place her back in the stall, she shoved me into a wall! I hated her and afterwards, I scolded Courtney for it. It was twelve thirty, and time for lunch. We went to a restaurant called 'CJ's deli'. Wow it was really good, and as we sat back at the diner/deli, Bobby informed us of the next activity. "Next, my dad's friend Ahonui is giving us a helicopter ride over the island. Sound fun?" she asked through bites of her turkey sandwich. We all nodded, and muttered "Yeah." With full mouths in agreement.

After the helicopter ride, we went back to the house and got dressed to meet our 'dates' (Really it was just Gale for Lola, Felicity and Terrance, Cameron came back for Elizabeth, Michael was very excited to see his neighbor Bobby again) for the luau where I only ate a garden salad checking every bite over before I ate it to make sure sickness wouldn't come again. That'd be bad. Through out the next two days we snorkeled, went crab fishing, then a _very _classy restaurant for dinner (NO dates thankfully), and yesterday was a huge spa day for us girls, and last night we picked up Chinese, and fell asleep in different positions watching 'Lilo and Stitch' movie marathon for the heck of it. Ally was in a _huge _arm chair, Courtney squished on the sofa, Lola fell asleep in a fuzzy bean bag chair, Bobby stretched on the couch, and I fell asleep in the other huge arm chair, while Elizabeth had a fuzzy blanket on the rug overtop the dark hard wood, and a pillow from the couch.

When the sunlight peeked through the windows I squinted and a pain lurched forward in my stomach, and it notified me what was to follow; I sprinted to the bathroom where I was violently sick. "Rose?" Bobby asked. "Sick again? What's up?" She asked. I looked up. "Go away." I groaned. "That's not nice; I'm trying to be helpful." She scolded. "Fine, fine. Nothing is up." I groan. "I don't think it is. I've been reading the signs. It's…well adding up. I may not be a cipher-decoder-person, but I can make connections. And I think I need one more piece to add to the puzzle before I make the assumption. Are you by a chance…._late _this month?"

I gape at my best friend, all sickness gone. "I…I'm…n-n…there's no chance that-"

"Answer the question Rose; we have to figure this out!" She hisses, eyes fulfilled with sadness, and pity. "Yes." I whisper. I gaze up slowly and she's frowning at the tile on the floor. "Okay. It's decided. You have to take that test. Now." She nodded. "I won't tell them that it's for you, I won't utter a word-they're not even awake yet, the bums- but I'm going to the drug store just out of the neighborhood-"

"No. I-I…I'm not taking a…a…a _pregnancy test." _I spat. She regarded me running to the key hook and left. I slowly walk out to the kitchen to see what was on the agenda for today. Zip lining through Wai'anapanapa State Park, surfing lessons from the guys, and a dinner show (magic show and, some comedian). Bobby silently tip toes back into the house and hands me the box motioning her hand towards the bathroom. I nod sighing quietly, and silently walk to the bathroom elegantly.

Five damn minutes. That's how long it'd take to process my results. I couldn't believe how irresponsible I had been! If this was positive…Ben would be so mad, and disappointed. Riley would….I didn't even know what he'd do, or think. Riley was…Riley. He was unpredictable in situations. Most of the time he'd laugh it off and joke around teasing, but this…he couldn't joke about. It was…me…giving…birth! Possibly. If it was negative Bobby would be sworn to secrecy about the whole thing, and we'd burn the test either way. For some reason…I thought of my mom. I…I guess I was like her. Ben was always saying how much alike her I was, but remembering her was hard. She was always so…young. She was sixteen when she gave birth to me, and she told me my flippin' dad had chickened out when he heard about her pregnancy. Would Riley do that? I wasn't sure. I couldn't tell. I was just so….so….so…._FRUSTRATED! _Confused! Angry! Sad! I banged my head against the counter sitting on the floor, I began to cry. Because of one slip up, I could loose the best guy in my life altogether. I hated myself. I hated myself, and I hated myself! There was no way he'd-

Five minutes was up. I didn't dare look at the small object in my hand. I slide the sapphire ring around on my right hand trying to calm myself. Once you graduate to the next stone team in dance you get a small ring with the gem on it. So far I had ruby, emerald, and now sapphire. A shudder ripped through my body and I closed my eyes bringing my hand with the test up to my face, and sighed. But as soon as I closed my eyes I remembered. Everything. Good. Every good memory I've had with Riley. From kissing him in the tunnels, comforting me when we were kidnapped by Ian Howe together, whispering words of comfort in my ear, the most recent being our night alone in my bed. But I landed on the memory of the first time he said that he loved me.

I glanced at the test. I took another look. The words were like cold water splashing me soaking my body, they were like a slap to the face. I now knew I was awake. And yet somewhere deep inside I was happy with the pink words that said:

_Pregnant._


	7. Fall to Pieces

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter and I do NOT own National treasure, just Rose her friends, the people on the island…and most of the peeps in Hawaii! Rose's POV:**

"Rose? Can I come in now?" I heard Bobby hiss from outside the bathroom where I sat frozen. All tears gone, terror, nervousness, joy, and tenderness replacing them. I had to make a decision. I quickly flushed it down the toilet and let Bobby in. "Well?" She asked worriedly. I hesitate, for a brief moment. "No. No it was negative." I sigh. "Good relief too." I lie. "Really? Are you sure?" She's beginning to see through my bluff. I mentally rearrange myself so I wasn't thinking like Ben. He was the world's worst liar. "Yeah. It's cool. I told you to not worry, there's no chance." I shrug but I was lying. I felt horrible but I refused to let it show. "Rose…maybe you should take it easy today. I mean you know with all your puking and stuff maybe you're sick. Just for today. Promise." She shrugs. "Okay. Why-"

Ugh, another round of puking came as soon as the smell of French toast came from the kitchen. "Rose! You have to be! I know you're lying! Quit it! Please tell me the truth! Even if it said negative you should try another. Don't trust one test. Please."

"Fine. It…it…was…Bobby I don't see the-"

"It was positive. Come on. You should go home. Right now." She snapped. I could tell she didn't appreciate being lied to. "No. No way, I'm going home." I shook my head furiously. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but that's it. I'm not going home."

"Expectant women don't go on planes." She hissed glaring at me, but I could tell she was mad at my stubbornness, and not me.

"I don't even know if I'm that pregnant." I whisper also holding a glare empty of any emotion. "You have to tell them." She insists. "No. Not until I have this sorted out."

"You need their help. Besides what are you gonna do? Tell them you're running tests with different foods, are unreasonably emotional and all the food got you fat even though it'll look like a baby bump." She snaps. I roll my eyes, "Though it doesn't sound of the stupidest plans in the world, I'll tell them soon, but I'm staying for the last four days and I'm going with you guys on these trips except today, and I'll be figuring out how to tell them all through out the days. I promise. Just please don't tell anyone yet. I feel…slutty."

"You're not. You made one stupid mistake. Slut's do it on purpose." Bobby's glare softens and she takes my offer into consideration. "Alright. But if you feel bad you're coming straight back here immediately, and you'll be playing hooky today." She states as she starts to apply her make up. "Deal." I sigh exasperated and exhausted with the slight argument that finally ended. "Go on up back to bed, and we'll leave the food for you if you want something, okay? I'm sorry if I was being mean; I want what's best for you though Rose, you're my all time bestie. I tell you everything, you can tell me anything." She shrugs turning setting down the warm crimper for her hair hugging me. "I'm sorry, too Bobby. I should've told you everything in the first place. I was just scared and didn't know what to do. But I feel better knowing I have your support one-hundred percent." I say smiling wrapping her into another hug. I just had to hope Ben, and Abigail, and my grandparents would be this accepting. I wondered if it'd count as a lie telling the story to them in French….would they get it out of; Je suis enceinte avec Riley's enfant. Je suis desole, mais je ne peut pas changer qoui que ce soit maintenant, donc s'il vous plait ne criez pas je suis desole. Meaning I am pregnant with Riley's child. I am sorry, but I can't change anything now, please don't yell I'm sorry. But those weren't really cognates…I sigh running a hand through my curls. "Ok." I sigh quietly stepping down the hall to the room I'm staying in and I fall asleep.

The last days were hazy but I did find way to tell Ben and Abigail, but I knew the first person I was telling was a certain Mr. Riley Poole.


	8. Kiss and tell

**Disclaimer, only Rose, and Bobby but I'm not sure if I'll put her in this chapter yet…. ;)**

**Rose POV:**

I drove the car I got for my sixteenth birthday down the road to Riley's apartment, three days after being home. Still no one knew about the baby except Bobby and me. I sigh getting out grabbing the doctor's papers that was the 'official statement' of me being pregnant. I had a bad feeling about telling anyone, but I wasn't sure who'd take it worse: Ben, Granddad, or Riley…I knew nana would probably be forgiving as she was with my mother. Just before I reached Riley's apartment I murmur to myself, "Like mother, like daughter."

I lay one soft knock on the door and Riley opened the door. "Rose!" He exclaimed pulling me into a hug. Before I could speak he pulled back placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I missed you so much." He whispers not taking his face away from mine. I instantly forgot about the…what was it? I'd remember later. "I missed you more," I taunted. We went into his apartment and started kissing on his couch instantly. "I love you." I whispered crawling into his lap placing my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, too." He replies his face coming into my coppery curls. I kick off my shoes in an attempt to get a little more comfortable. "Riley…" I start my voice soft starting to turn hoarse. "I…I don't know how to tell you this." I was feeling overwhelmed….I was scared like hell. "I love it when you say my name." He whispers in my ear, locking his arms in place around my torso and neck. I begin to turn my head to kiss him but I hesitate and stop. I had to remember why I came here. "Riley I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am…" I hold back tears but my sad expression gives it all away. "What? Rose what are you talking about?" He asks his grip loosening turning me towards him. "I'm sure whatever it is we'll be okay." He coaxes me. I shake my head and I can't bare it anymore I bury my face into him and burst into tears. "No, Riles…we won't be." I cry into him. "Rose please tell me what's going on. I'm losing my mind." He said. I slowly looked up, "Riley…I'm pregnant." I whisper avoiding his eyes. "What?" As though he had heard me wrong. "I'm…I'm having our baby." My tears stop at the words. It'd be okay. As long as he was. If he wasn't…there'd be a really bad ending. Especially since the next person I was telling was Ben. "Is it…maybe it's a false positive." He states hopefully. I shook my head handing him the papers from my bag. "It's…It's not." I whisper, my hand instinctively moving to my stomach. "Riley…I'm…I'm scared." I murmur, and he pulls me into his embrace again. "No, Rose. We'll figure this out," he promises, kissing my forehead. I nod, and lean into him closing my eyes waiting for calm to come. With Riley it usually did. "Rose…how did…what'd Ben say?" He asked. I wince… "Right, about that…-"

"You haven't told him yet have you?" He interrupts. "Um…not exactly. I don't know how…what if he gets mad at me?"

"Rose…he can't. Please, maybe we should-"

"No. Riley you…he might…if you're there when…I don't think you should come." I shake my head. If Riley was there when I told Ben he'd more than likely flip out on Riley. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes. I don't think he'd really recognize the true situation if you were right there to crit-…critique." I choose over _'criticize'. _He stares off, for a mere minute then turning back to me, he kissed me on the lips one last time. "Alright, I'll see you later. Tell me when it's safe?" He winked. I couldn't suppress the grin, and I replied, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're too perfect." I say deciding I got to steal the last kiss. I ended up loosing the war, though. I would've backed off so I would win but he was too irresistible.

"Riley?" I ask before I walk out. "Yeah?"

"You're not…are you mad? Scared?" I ask worriedly. "I guess I'm a little scared…of Ben…but there's no reason for me to get mad. How could I get mad at _you _anyways?" He asks raising his eyebrows. "So…you'll stay?" I ask hopefully. His eyes turned sad in a minute, "Rose, you don't actually think I'd do what your dad did to you and your mom, do you?" He asks. I think I might have hurt him by asking the simple question. I gasp, "No, Riley. You're nothing like my dad. But…it's just that anyone would leave now, and I had to know if you were-"

"Rose I'm not everyone though. I'm not one of those jerks; of course I'm staying with you. I'd never be able to tear myself from you. No one could do that." He seals the promise with a kiss. "I love you Riley. Thank you."

"I love you, too Rose. No one and nothing could ever change that."

When I arrived back at the house I put my keys in the bowl and kicked my shoes off again quietly tip toeing up to my room with my bag. "So, seeing Riley went okay? He still walks on air and all that?" Ben came into my room making me jump. "Oh, um, yeah, yeah." I smile trying to picture Riley walking on air. Nah, he head to be too clumsy. I swallowed. "Ben, um, I think I have something you need to hear. Abigail should be there, too." I played around pretending to fix my jewelry boxes on my stand. "Sure," He says. "What's in your-?"

"No!" I cried. But it was too late. He had seen the papers in my bag and was staring at them mouth agape, "Rose. These…these…these are _yours." _He says his eyes still scanning the paper. "I…um…I know." I squeaked. Wow, this was so not how I planned this. "Riley." He growled. "He did this to you didn't he?" Ben questions rage in his voice nothing on his face but the look of…well searching. For an answer. That he already had. I just nodded, my face masked with worry, shock and fear. But mainly questions. What was he going to do? How was he taking this? Why couldn't Abigail have been here? Was he going to kill Riley?

"Ben…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this I was actually just going to tell you when Abigail got back." I rambled coming to an abrupt stop. "Are you…okay?" I decided to check on him first. "Rose, I'm fine, you…you slipped?" He shrugged with a wince creeping up on his face. "Yes! I'm so sorry too, I never ever dreamed of this before I was like twenty! I'm serious." I clarify though I kind of wasn't…I mean…a girl can dream without putting harm on herself right? I thought so. "Rose, I just want to see that little-"

"But Ben!" I protest. "It's…he's…I talked to him. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't…do what my father did. I know they're probably nothing alike but, the thing is…he's not. He…wants to help. He's not running out on me. He's not running out on me." I whisper feeling warmth rush through me. Riley Poole wasn't running out on me, and we were going to have our baby, and marry. The way it should be.


	9. Miss You Being Gone

**Only own Rose, baby, and yeah….REVIEW PLEASE! IT HELPS ME WRITE & UPDATE MORE OFTEN!**

**ROSE'S POV:**

I lie on my bed three days after telling granddad, nana, and Abigail, I had been forgiven but it's not like that made any part of me feel better, physically, mentally, or- especially- _emotionally._

My emotions had been completely unbalanced for a while, but I feel like I could gain a little bit more sense of control. Anyways it's about two in the morning and I awoke feeling the sudden urge for pita chips with sour cream and pink lemonade. "Mmm…" I say through bite of sour cream and pita chips with a bit of bacon on the sour cream. It's just after I swallow a big gulp of pink lemonade when I clutch my stomach. "If you didn't like it you should've said so." I whisper setting the bag of pita chips down and sprinting towards the bathroom. Luckily I slept with my hair in a loose bun for precaution now. It's three thirty in the morning. I groan as my stomach throws horrible noises out, as I lay on the bathroom floor in agony. "Ugh…bdhmph-" I blow out a huge breath and I could tell I was okay now. This is the price I have to pay for what I had done when I wasn't really of legal age technically, and I had known that I wasn't ready for that anyways. I trudge up to my room and enter my bathroom taking a washcloth, and dabbing bits of vomit off my face. "Gross…" I groan quietly. "So not cool."

I flip on my computer and go on my facebook page and check to see if any updates had been posted. Some but what mattered was that Riley was on chat. I smile and begin our conversation.

_Hey there Ri_

**Rose! What're you doing up at…now?**

_Lol nice. Just got finished with a two-in-the-morning snack and some three-thirty-throwing-up-your-two-in-the-morning-snack. Can't go back to sleep._

**Probably should've known. You feel okay?**

_I'm fine Riles…I just wish I didn't have to become all…fat like, and be all emotional._

**Fat? What are you talking about? It's like just the baby growing and stuff. It's better than shrinking. Besides you want him/her to be healthy when they come out right?**

_DUH! OF COURSE I DO! I mean it's just…he/she'll make me all big…I won't be myself._

**Don't even say that. You'll always be my Rose. N I mean even if you are emotional it's not like pregnancy is the most comfortable thing, I guess, right?**

_Since when'd you become pregnant?_

**Ha-ha. I read a book.'**

_Lolz! How sweet! You'll always be the best Riley-boyfriend/fiancée a girl could ever have._

**I love you Rose…**

_I love you, too…_

As my responses grew shorter and shorter I guess he picked up the idea I was getting tired and said goodnight, and before I could send my protesting message back he logged off. I still sent him a frowny/pouty face. I smiled flipping my computer off and I crawled back into bed around four-forty five AM.

I woke up again at eleven-thirty. The sun peeked through my windows and I smiled slightly. Great day out, great day. I stretched and hear a soft, "Mew." From beside me. "Zeus," I say rubbing his belly. Sighing, I shower quickly, and then remember how grateful I should feel; at least I still fit in my clothes. I changed into a grey shirt that had Mickey Mouse on it and fringe at the bottom so you could see the slightest bit of skin, and bright royal blue shorts, and I rolled over petting Zeus smiling at him. He's grown a lot since I brought him home from the humane society. I just had to think how fast a baby would grow…they had to grow quickly but I knew that it was important that they did. So I guess it was equally important that he grow as quickly on the inside as the out. I sigh walking downstairs: Why did I have to be right?

**BOLDLY SWITCHING TO THIRD PERSON POV:**

Riley Poole got out of his bright red Ferrari walking up to the Gates Residence. This was a bold step as he hadn't seen a trace of Ben or Abigail for days. But today was important; they had decided to research The Amulet of Aphrodite some more.

He sighs and lightly taps their doorbell. _Please be Rose, please be Rose…_Riley thought as the door opened; however the resident who opened the door was the person Riley least wanted to see; Ben Gates.

"Riley." Ben nodded as though he'd been expecting him to come. "Ben, I-"

Riley was cut off by Ben. "No, no, Riley just listen. Listen to _me."_ Ben led Riley into his office and shut the door for sake of his niece hearing this: she'd probably panic and get very upset with her uncle. "Um…okay?"

"I know you never meant for this to happen, but it doesn't mean she can't get hurt. I know you're sorry but that doesn't matter right now," Ben was quiet but his tone seething, "Because honestly I don't care, I can't believe you would do that! If anything happens to her, I swear I will kill you." Ben threatened.

_Review?_**  
><strong>


	10. Breakout

**Disclaimer I only own Rose the baby and any of Rose's friends, & her mom.**

The drive was very quiet over to the research center. I could sense something was going on but I decided maybe it be best I stay out of it. I brought with a bag of Tostitos chips and spicy salsa. Normally anything spicy would either make me throw up even if I wasn't pregnant, or I just would flip over how spicy it was. But somehow I liked it and felt like I liked it, but what was my favorite thing about this food was the fact that _I didn't throw it up! _

You see I'd been trying to eat multiple different assortments of foods, as the doctor said try to find a food that didn't make you throw up, or sick, by eating whatever seems appealing and try to eat it until the morning sickness went away. But about a half hour into the drive I started to fall asleep on Riley's shoulder. I sigh in content. This was the way it should be.

When I woke up I was on Riley's lap in a chair that looked quite uncomfortable. "Riley?" I whisper my eyelashes flutter up a bit brushing against his neck. He gasped trying not to laugh; as that might have tickled a bit. "Hey there," He murmured softly in response. "Riley, how long have we been here?" I whisper. "Only a half hour." He replies. "Okay. How's the research going?" I ask. "It's…going. So far they told me that apparently the temples we'll be poking around in are in Greece. So I don't know…if we can book it and maybe go quickly enough you-we can come with." Riley spoke. "If I can't go I don't think any of us can. It's not like Ben and Abby would trust us to be alone again." I whisper trying to smile a bit. "I know…" He whispers bringing his lips to mine. I return the kiss but I'm still tired and I pull away. "Not now." I whisper quietly. "Yeah." I could tell he wasn't happy that I didn't want to make out with him at the moment. It just didn't feel right. When we go home I feel like crying and apologizing to my Riley but I knew it didn't make sense and bit back my emotions as best as I could.

I lean on Riley as we watch the news in our living room, with Ben and Abigail doing a similar thing on our couch. Suddenly it turned from the moving sports, to actual news.

"In other news Ian Howe and co. have broken out of prison if you have any information you should contact the FBI immediately, do not approach him as he is considered armed and dangerous."

I let my mouth hang in place and take a tight grip on Riley. "No." I whisper silently. "It-it can't be." My hand travels directly-but slowly-towards my stomach. I can't help but feel an over whelming rush of protection wash over me, I had to protect my baby. I refused to miscarriage; I'd be depressed if I had one. I'm only a few weeks pregnant and I already fell in love with the little girl or guy inside me. "Rose." Riley whispered I could sense he was covering up his fear, too. I hadn't been the only one tortured while in the grasps of Ian Howe. "Guys-" Ben started.

"No. No, Ben he can't be…it's…" I squeaked not able to finish hiding myself in Riley.

All I could say was, "Our baby."


	11. Talking in Your Sleep

**A/N: OKAY TOTES SORRY ON THE LATE UPDATE! Not that I feel anyone's reading this anyways…DIS-CLAIMER!**

**Ben POV:**

Rose went up to bed, Riley went to the guest room- I made sure of that, too. He wasn't corrupting my girl anymore. I went the kitchen where I found Abigail pouring us some coffee, "Hey beautiful." I said taking the coffee from her outstretched hand. "He can't seriously be back again." She whispered sipping the steaming drink. "I know what you mean Abigail, but…He won't leave us a lone." I said sadly staring at the countertop. "We have to protect her." Abigail spoke so softly. "I know…let's call Sadusky, he'll have something." I reply nodding. "Ben, I know you won't like this but…I think Riley should stay here. Just until the Ian thing blows over, it's just not safe for him to be driving home a lone at night then staying a lone in an apartment. He can go in the guest room." Abigail proposed. "No, Abigail he deserve-" I sigh shaking my head; it was dangerous territory treading on, saying he deserved to be in complete danger. I winced remembering seeing him in the helpless state of a coma. "Ben. Please; you're best friends and you both want what's best for Rose. Please Ben. For us." She begged. I set my coffee cup in the sink, nodding. "Yeah. Fine, I guess. I think I'll go on up to bed, good night Abigail." I whisper kissing her forehead before going upstairs thinking Riley better not make me regret my decision.

**ROSE POV:**

I went to bed straight away that night Riley stayed the night, and at two in the morning he came into my bedroom and snaked his arms around me in my bed while I cried. I got up at nine o'clock this morning. It's a big day; first a doctors appointment then we were going to Riley's apartment to get his things so he could stay in the guest room at our house, and finally a meeting with the FBI on Ian's escape. I changed into a loose rustic red and white polka dotted skirt and a white tank top with a black cardigan over that and black ballet flats before exiting my room I grabbed my white hand bag skipping breakfast and found Riley waiting for me by the front door. "Ready?" He asks. In response I give a nod, ready but still scared as hell.

"Good morning Rose, how are you feeling today?" My doctor-Dr. Jenks- asked, as I entered her office after introducing her to Riley-who I introduced as my fiancé of course. "I think the sickness has died down anyways, so pretty okay." I nod. But I'm not anywhere near okay. I'm nervous, shocked, and terrified to my very core. "That's good, why don't you lie on the table and lift your shirt up for me." She said taking out the ultrasound machine devices. I did as told and took Riley's hand into my own. I gasped at the low temperature of the gel for the ultrasound but said nothing else. I smiled looking at the monitor. Dr. Jenks smiled too, "See the little flicker there? It's the heartbeat. I'll go print some pictures for you." She smiled after wiping the gel off my stomach walked out of the office leaving me staring at the little tiny beating of another human's heart inside me. "Riley, that heart…half of its beats are the best in the world. The other-my half- they aren't nearly as good as yours." I say leaning into him. "Our child is perfect, Rose. You're her mother." He whispers his breath tickling my ear. "Her?" I ask. "You think it's a girl?" I ask. "Well…I don't know, I guess. Why not?" He says clearly not sure. "What do you want?" He whispers. "Our child."

After getting some helpful pre-natal vitamins and more papers we drove to subway where we ate a quick lunch and headed over to Riley's apartment packing up enough for two weeks or so and some things I honestly didn't think he needed but didn't protest since he promised to carry them. I finally took a good look at the pictures of our baby and whisper, "Our first baby pictures."

After placing his things in order we met Ben and Abby at the FBI place. Quick swallowing one of the pills and placing my arm around Riley's waist his around my shoulders we caught up with Abby, Ben, and Sadusky. "I think upping the security of your home would be a good plan and if you start to feel paranoid about anything at all don't hesitate calling me. Night or day we can get an agent in and have your full protection secure." We all nodded and shared our plan of having Riley stay with us. No one mentioned the baby. Not that I cared to do so. The less people who knew of the baby the better. Though I guess everyone would find out soon enough.

But when we got home I almost felt a little less melancholy. I flipped through a magazine and even talked to Bobby over the phone for at least an hour and a half. We made plans to go to lunch tomorrow and then walk around the pond near her high school. Wow this year she'll be a senior and has already been accepted to Julliard, gotten a scholarship to University of Maryland, and is applying more and more every week. But she's pretty set on Julliard. Anyways for dinner that night I ate so much, but I reminded myself to watch for throw up foods, and also that it's okay that I eat a lot-I'm eating for two here! Bobby said she had some cute maternity clothes to pass on to me from when her cousin was pregnant last year.

Anyways that night I went to bed right away, but not before Riley tucked me in…and stayed for a little longer making sure I fell asleep. I sigh in content. Well content before the nightmare began. Ian and his crew of creeps were out of prison. To get us. To kill us. To kill Riley. To kill my baby. To…to rape me before I died.

Ben's POV:

I woke to the sound of screaming. Rose. "Rose!" I call out simultaneously with Riley. We run to her room and unfortunately he got in first somehow. "GET OFF!" She screams. What's going on? "Damn it Riley!" Was he on top of her? I moved in to see that she was thrashing around on her bed still asleep, and that Riley was next to her shaking her, "Rose please wake up it's a dream." He begged. She continued to thrash screaming, "PLEASE NO!" She screamed in agony. Riley leaned down and whispered something into her ear, and she flew up throwing her arms around Riley. She was sobbing. "Rose…Rose what was that?" I ask. She was sobbing too hard to answer me. "Don't worry, Ben I got this." Riley whispers holding Rose while she sobbed into his shoulder. I raise an eyebrow nodding reluctantly walking out of her room. Abigail was right outside her room. "What on earth is going on in there? Did they…are they here?" She whispered terrified. I wrap her in my arms and whisper in her ear, "No. No…she had a nightmare." She leaned into me and I carried her back to our room. "Is she okay?" Abigail asked into the darkness. With that rush of waking up it felt like we'd never go to sleep again. "I think she'll be fine I left her with Riley…but she was sobbing hysterically into him. I don't know what it was about at all…clearly something to do with Ian but…she was yelling so hard begging practically." I explained. Rose was clearly petrified of whatever her nightmare was but when we woke up again, at eight o'clock in the morning she refused to tell me anything of it.

"Ben, it was a bad dream and I'm really sorry for scaring you, but I-I really have to go meet Bobby at the…the restaurant. Please…" I could tell she really didn't want to talk about it, so I stopped pressing her. She ran upstairs to kiss Riley goodbye or something and I went to my office, working on grading and researching preparing my next lecture, in between, Rose, keeping Riley in line, Abigail, and Ian Howe, and especially the Amulet of Aphrodite, I had gotten especially behind on work. Around 2 o'clock in the afternoon Riley knocked on the door to my office, I nodded, "Come in Riley." I said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…Ben it's about last night. I noticed you looked confused…didn't she tell you what happened?" He asked pulling his eyebrows together. I also frowned in anger, whatever it was Rose should have told me, if it was big enough to give her nightmares like that in the middle of the night I think, Abigail, and I should know about it. "No. No she didn't."

"Oh wow…I just thought she would've told you about it by now but…I really think you should know." He sounded genuinely surprised too. I nodded for him to go on. "You see it's just…I don't know how to put this. When we were kidnapped by Ian we were taken to this room and…these guys…they got…they got her on a…on a bed and they…" He swallowed and even though I knew his next words, I didn't stop him, "They tried to rape her."


	12. I got you

**A/N: Disclaimer, except Rose and the baby.**

"I tried to stop them and we did stop them but it was still traumatic enough to give her nightmares and now that he's back…I guess she just thought back to that memory and dreamt." Riley shrugged. "I don't know why she wouldn't tell me this…" I felt a little hurt Rose felt that she couldn't come to me about something like this. "Well, I guess you know now anyways at least." Riley got up beginning to walk out. "Riley?" I stopped him. He turned stopping in the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." I nodded and a smile played on the corners of his mouth, "No problem. You know I hope nothing's changed between us right?" He asked. I paused for a moment, I guess he was right. He was genuinely sorry for what had happened, and forgiving Rose and not Riley just seemed unfair I guess. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sorry Riley."

"It's good." He smiled walking out.

Rose got back from lunch and I was planning on talking to her but I checked her calendar and noticed she had two hours of dance before she'd come home to make dinner. I smirked a little when I saw Riley checking what her cookbook was open to tonight. "Something quick tonight I guess," He told me. Turning the cookbook so I could see it I read off, "Quick seafood stir-fry with lemon rice. Sounds good," I flipped to the cover. "It is quick. Jamie Oliver's 20 minute meals." I nodded. "I'm just starving." Riley spoke as Rose flew down the steps and came into the kitchen where we were. "Abigail said she'll make salad before I get back so for now you can snack on the spinach dip in the fridge and there's crackers in the cupboard. I have to go, Bobby's here. Bye, love you." She rushed out her words and hugged us both giving Riley a kiss on the cheek running out the door. "Wow." Was all Riley could say. "She's certainly dedicated to being organized and proactive." I said also stunned. We also noticed she stuck some fresh bruschetta in the fridge for us. While we waited for Abigail to return home from work at six we watched TV and such. At last Abigail returned home and we thanked the lord that she was home now. We did eat salad and when Rose came home she was glistening with sweat and was especially pale. But she went straight to the kitchen after dumping off her bag in her room. "Rose." I said trying to stop her. She kept going, ignoring me. "Rose." I said louder. She looked up from getting out and placing all the ingredients on the counter. "Yes?" She said. "Rose why don't you go rest?" I asked gently grabbing her hands from trying to cook. "But Ben I need to make dinner, I can get it ready by seven-thirty if you let me work." She smiled weakly. "I seriously think you should go rest. You've had a long day," I replied as she took her hands back, they shook as she worked though. I looked at her sadly, "Rose-"

"Ben, please. Later." She begged. I sighed running a hand through my hair. "All right, all right. But if you get too tired go lie down and Abigail and I can handle it." I could tell she didn't want to give up though; sometimes her stubbornness backfired on her though and I did not want this to be one of those times. I went back to my office, shaking my head.

**Brief Rose POV:**

I felt sick to my stomach, but I didn't throw up. My hands shook and my forehead dripped with sweat. I turned off the stove and was ready to put the fish over the rice but when I took my hand off the counter my knees buckled and I collapsed. Groaning on the floor I curled up into a ball. I'd just rest for a minute. Just a minute. I couldn't stand the idea of having to be weak- again. I closed my eyes for a second-mind you one second-but darkness consumed my mind for longer than intended.

**Back to Ben POV:**

"Ben!" I hear Riley call from the kitchen. "Abigail!" he calls again, his voice was strained; but urgent. "What's the matter Ri-?" I stop short. Rose is lying on the ground unconscious. "I think she passed out, while she was cooking."

"Do you know when?" Abigail asked worry made her voice thick. "No, I was napping on the couch and I came in to talk to Rose but she was here." He turned her head, her face still sweaty about a half hour after her dance, and her skin pale as ever, I took her limp form into my arms, she still felt like one of the smallest beings on the planet to me. "Come on we should take her to a hospital." I said. "I'll stay here and finish dinner call me when you can, okay?" Abigail said. I nodded, "Of course."

At the hospital were directed to a doctor ten minutes after we're there. She's lying down on the one place I'd hoped I'd never have to see her again. A hospital bed. "How did this happen?" I asked the doctor while Riley sat by Rose's side stroking the hair stuck to her forehead out of her face. "Well it seems to me she's just been under a lot of stress. It can happen, but I suggest she doesn't do too many difficult tasks. Now from our tests we see she's expecting?" The doctor asks. "Y-yeah. She just…she just hates being weak." I shake my head. "Well you can tell her that it's okay to be a little needy sometimes." She smiles and prints a list of things that might bring down Rose's stress level. She groans waking up. "Riley?" She asks squinting at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm here." He says stroking the back of her hand with his fingers. "Where am I?" She asks me. "The hospital. You passed out while making dinner." I answered. She groaned closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ben." She whispers. "It's okay, kid." I tell her and I help her out of the bed and we go to the car driving home again.

Later that night when we were all in bed I whispered to Abigail what the doctor told me about Rose and her stress. "Well I guess we'll just have to pick up some things around here. She does do a lot for-"

Abigail was cut off by Rose's screams. "Dang it." I murmur getting out of bed walking down the hall to her room. "I can-"

"I got this Riley thanks though." I interrupted him sending him back to the guest room. I entered Rose's room and I sit on the edge of her bed. "Hey. Hey, it's just a dream sweetheart." I murmur shaking her a little. She sat up in tears again and she clamped her arms around me. "Shh…" I whisper as she cries into me. "It's alright, Rose. It's alright." Though it isn't alright. Not quite anyways. Ian's still on the loose and Rose is going to loose it when I make her stay in bed tomorrow. I shake my head though. I guess I'd be giving two lectures tomorrow instead of one. One to Riley to have him make sure Rose stays in bed, and take care of her but don't let her do much for herself, and another on the Masons. I think the one that's going to stress importance is the one I'm giving to Riley.


	13. Call me Maybe

**A/N: Dudes, seriously I'm begging you to review! PLEASE! I feel like pathetic! Ugh, disclaimer but I own Rose and the baby.**

**Rose POV:**

"Ben, no! Please." I begged. I did _not _want to stay in bed _all day! _I had work to do. "Rose you passed out from stress yesterday. I do not want you doing any sort of work. Riley'll be here with you okay and please don't try to seduce him to let you out of bed." He warned. I fought off a smile tugging at my lips; that was ironic. Seducing someone out of bed. Must be a first. "Ben, I really think I'll be okay if I get up and-"

"Rose I said no, I meant no and it's final." He ended our conversation. After he left Riley came into my room. "Hey," I batted my eyelashes at him. "Riley-" I started sweetly. He cut me off though. "Rose. Don't even dare think about trying, you're not leaving this bed." He said sternly. "Please Riley?" I begged. I formed tears and he shook his head, but I could tell he was fighting the urge to swallow me in his arms and carry me to the kitchen to cook a big breakfast for us though. Riley was definitely no rock, that's for sure. "Rose that won't work now. Not now. Just save that for when you need it." He hugged me and I backed out. "Not until I can get out of bed." I said snootily. He groaned. This'd be one long day.

I slept and slept for three hours until I knew I could no longer sleep. I read a long magazine in fifteen or twenty minutes. I gave in to Riley's cuteness and cuddled with him for an hour listening to my play list of sad songs. I had to get out of bed not only because I hate being weak, and I hate being bored out of my mind but because I was about to have a heat stroke. It was mid almost ending of July. I smiled; I found my way to get out of bed cool off not look weak and totally please Riley. Completely please him. Plus it'd be a great way of relaxing to me. I smiled in Riley's embrace. "Riley? Aren't you the least bit hot? I mean of course you're totally hot, but I mean…it's like 90 degrees out, baby." I smiled my arms still clasped around him; I shifted positions so he could see my pouty look. "I guess…" It looked like he might have a guess as to what's coming but I continued anyways. "Well, I was thinking we could go sit by the pool." I whispered in his ear, my hand cupping his ear and running it down his neck to his shoulder. Did this count as seducing him out of bed? I guess kind of. Oh, well. "I don't know Rose-"

"Please, Ri. You know I've been dying to wear my new bikini." I whispered. He groaned closing his eyes while tilting his head back slowly. "Rose…that's just not fair." He said. I grinned, "I never said I played fair, honey." I took to his lap again and nestled my head in the crook of his neck. "Pretty please." I pouted again. "I…I guess. But….I should probably call Ben first. To ask…him." He swallowed as I got up and pulled out the bikini and dangled it in front of him while smiling ever so smugly. "Or, well…we're wasting daylight." He said turning to leave my room to change as well but I stopped him before he could go, and I pulled him close to me standing on my tiptoes kissing him softly as a farewell and he moaned a little as he slipped out of my room, my eyes still locked into his. I pulled on my new bikini that had done a great job seducing Riley. It's a bright green that fades into white then dark grey striped bikini then plain grey bottoms and white water proof shorts over that, dark sunglasses with teal rims, and black rimed bamboo flip flops. I grabbed two beach towels my iPod and phone and laid down in one of our long poolside chairs closing my eyes I flipped open my phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey, bay!" Short for baby this was how Bobby picked up the phone. "Hey, whatcha up to?" I greeted. "Oh, you know. Dance practice, babysitting my cousin. Whatcha doin'?" She asked. "Well since I passed out from stress yesterday Ben ordered me to stay in bed all day with Riley as my babysitter." I wrinkled my nose at the word babysitter but it was a joke, which I indeed earned a laugh. "I kind of seduced him into letting us sit by the pool." I grinned sheepishly. She laughed yet again, "Well Rose you know you could have any guy wrapped around your finger if you wanted."

"Well same goes for you, miss 'hey neighbor!'" I imitated her in an awful valley girl impression of her, recalling when she got her neighbor in Hawaii to come down to the beach with us. "Well then. Maybe I should just hang up." She takes mock offense. "But I'm going to forgive you because my alternative is a ten year old boy." She says sounding slightly repulsed at the idea of actually interacting with her cousin. I laughed. "Well actually I have to go anyways, Riley's here." I said grabbing his hand as he walked out onto the patio sitting next to me, not taking his eyes off me. She groans, "Ugh, thanks a ton. Have fun while on bed rest. See ya." She groans reluctantly hanging up after I say my good bye and wish her luck with her cousin. I slide off my shorts and work on my tan for a little while chatting with Riley. He went in to go get us some drinks and I took off my sunglasses smiling at the gardens surrounding us. I grin but I feel something I know is an evil trick from Riley. He's picked me up bridal. Uh-oh.

"In you go!" He yelled throwing me in the pool. I come up soaked. "I'm. Going. To kill you!" I yelled laughing. "But first help me out." I grin evilly too. "Oh, no I am _so _not falling for that. That's the oldest trick in the book." He shakes his head. "Ugh!" I cry and I grab his foot trying to meekly pull him in. "Ah, heck. Because I love you." He said jumping in. I laugh and wonder why he didn't come up suddenly he grabs me by the stomach from behind. I emit a little cry of surprise and turn to face him treading in the water. I wrap my legs around his waist in the water and kiss him whole heartedly on the mouth. "I," we kiss more and more and I break for a big breath, "Love you." We made out in the pool a little more until I decided that we should get out. "I'll get dinner going." I suggested wrapped in my towel. "Oh, no you don't." He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, "I may have bent one rule, but there's no way you'll be making dinner. We can have leftovers, can't we? You've cooked so much since you got home. Please." He begged. "And don't tell Ben that I kind of bent this rule here." He asked. I smiled again, "Oh, I guess." I climbed back in bed that night and ate leftover lasagna from a couple of nights ago. As I fell asleep later in the evening I felt the images come back.

_ROSE'S DREAM:___"Don't kill him please!" I screamed. Riley was getting lashed with a whip and I had counted the lashes. 23. "Rose…" He groaned. "PLEASE! NO!" I screamed as Ian lashed Riley again and again. I couldn't take it! I had been trying to jump in front of that whip for what seemed like forever but the man holding me back was too strong. Seeing him kill Riley was a million times worse than him torturing me. "STOP!" I screamed sobbing hysterically. Ian smiled and grabbed Riley's wrist. Oh, no. "He's dead." He grinned chuckling at me while I screamed thrashing and thrashing. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM! RILEY NO! PLEASE BE ALIVE!" I screamed. This couldn't be. It just couldn't be. "And now my dear, it's your turn." He tore off my shirt and the man let go of my arms leaving me to be tackled and straddled. "NO! No please get off me! NO!"

_End. Now to Ben's POV:_

Rose had another nightmare; I stood outside her room with Abigail as Riley went in and calmed her. "Ben you and Riley can't keep this up. We have to do something." Abigail begged. I winced, "I'm trying. I really am. She just can't help but think about it." I sigh. "Come on, I think we should get some coffee." Abigail took my hand and we took down the steps. But just as we reached the bottom my phone rang. Unknown name, unknown number. "Yes?" I picked up with a raised eyebrow. "Ben, so great to hear from you again. How are you?" Ian Howe was the only person that voice could belong to. "What do you want?" I growled. "The amulet…you'll be giving it right to me."

"What makes you say that?" I boasted. "Because I just know you'd hate for something to happen to that pretty little wife of yours next to you, or even your sobbing bratty niece upstairs."

"Where are you?" I demanded frowning. How did he know where we all were? Ian only chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not in your house. In fact I'm not even close to you." He better not be…but then how….oh. "You bugged my house?" My eyes narrowed. "You're…you're watching me." I finished. "Every move."

"Now I just must be going. See you soon, Ben." The line went dead. I hung up as well standing shocked at the bottom of the steps. What the hell did he mean by see you soon?


	14. You're the Devil in Disguise

**A/N: Disclaimer but I own Rose and the baby**

**Third POV:**

Rose's hands ran through Riley's hair over and over as her sobs turned into hiccups. "Riley I don't want to go back to sleep." Rose said after a moment of silence. "Sure let's get some coffee-and tea- downstairs." He whispered in her ear while his hands held her waist firmly. As the two walked out of her bedroom Riley heard something and his hands gripped her tighter, "Riley what's going on?" Rose whispered ever so quietly. But before he could open his mouth to reply he felt a rag go over his mouth and nose and knew that the same was being done to Rose as she quickly fell limp in his arms, but soon he had to breathe and with such a big breath the chloroform he couldn't stay awake and also collapsed.

The two were tied to chairs next to Ben and Abigail-who was also, bound-in the kitchen. Sooner or later Ben's head rolled up Abigail's a few seconds after. "Abby…Oh, no." he said noticing the predicament of the family. Riley was soon up too, "Ben? What's going…? Ian." Riley growled as the man himself walked in. "Ah, I see you've finally awakened there was only a matter of time." Ian said smiling at the three. "I see Rose still has yet to wake up, now doesn't she?" He commented pulling her head up by her hair. "Leave her alone!" Riley shouted. Ian only chuckled seeing Riley attempt to break the ropes-failing in doing so. At last Rose's head rolled up and she glanced upwards seeing Ian Howe laughing, making the mistake of gasping he turned towards her and lifted her chin up, "Rose finally come around have we?" He smiled sadistically.

"Go to hell." Rose spat her voice growing hoarse. Ian slapped her across the face she whimpered at the taste of metallic blood coming from her lip, and she gasped with the stinging sensation. She hadn't been hit like that in months. "Don't touch her!" Ben yelled; he didn't want his niece ending up in a hospital bed like the last time landing in a coma, having her heart fail on her, and have only a fifteen percent chance of living. "How about you help me find the amulet and I won't lay a hand on her or Mr. Poole." Ian walked behind his captives' chairs and landed behind Abigail. "Or even your wife." He said resting his hand on Abigail's shoulder. "Alright." Ben sighed anger coursing through his veins at the sight of his hand on Abigail and Rose's already-bleeding-lip and bright red hand mark on her cheek. "I'll give you the amulet."

"Good, now where will this little venture take us to?" Ian asked. "Greece. Athens to be pinpoint exact one of the temples of Aphrodite or Eros." Ben replied trying to hide the fact he was fighting against the ropes binding him to the damn chair. "Sleep well then," Ian sneered. "We're leaving tomorrow."

**Sorry that this is like insanely lately posted, and INSANELY short but it's been ready for a while now to be posted I just couldn't post it.**


	15. AN: A very important one

**A/n: Ok...now this story was only on half hiatus because I had everything in my head-and I still do but...I don't think Rose is right for this story. A few weeks ago I was thinking...Rose isn't really this type of girl...sure she's kind of got her ignorance, and such qualities to her but she's not really this kind of person. Right now I want to take this O/C into another direction where she has a sweet life with Riley. I might possibly write a story with her for page 47 but...I don't really know about that right now...for now I was hoping to focus on Rose and Riley's life together when Rose isn't living with Ben anymore and stuff like that fluffy stuff! I don't really know what I think I might _actually _write up that's a serious story for pg 47 or continuing on this story it's just...I've been so caught up in all the fluff I kept taking away the seriousness. Anyways that's my little note to you guys. And if you're an author on the site and you have any tips or advice for me on sorting this thing out please PM me about it I'd love any type of help!**

**Also be watching I have a twilight story coming out probably this fall or winter depending on where I'm at with Rose and Riley. I'm thinking with it being summer I should be done with most of that by then but no one knows for sure! Thanks for your support!**

**~Phillipfan24**

**(P.S  
>Also check out [if you haven't already maybe] any of these stories:<strong>

** Hunting With A Rose: The first Rose story.  
>Rose's at Cibola: Cibola! With Rose!<br>Wanted: Rose and Riley...kidnapped for revenge!  
>Savin' you: Au of the AU it's in the M section so be careful any youngsters! It's seriously M.<strong>

**Thrown in!: My best friend [one of them] and I are thrown into the 1st movie as older girls!**

**Additions 2 Cibola: Sequel to Thrown in!**

**_ Talk About a Vacation!: A journey to the center of the earth fic O/C...sweet but only a little and I didn't change Josh's age sequel 2 b seen._)  
><strong>


End file.
